


Songbird

by SongStrife



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongStrife/pseuds/SongStrife
Summary: Adeline Clearwater is the cousin of Leah and Seth Clearwater, she had grown up on the reservation in La Push hearing about the legends through Billy Black her whole life. She never thought these legends would threaten the bonds she had built with the people she valued the most.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Adeline Clearwater

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to start off by saying as much as I do enjoy the Twilight series there are somethings that don't really sit well with me. Mainly that we didn't get to see more of the relationships that the characters had with each other, in the books they seemed more fleshed out than the movies. Personally, I loved how New Moon was written and it is the inspiration of this story. I will be referencing more from the books than the movies and I would enjoy some feedback since this is my first story.

I lived in La Push my whole life I've never known what it's like to live outside of the reservation. It's not like my family is in a rush to leave either, Granny Willow and her family had decided to leave their life in Massachusetts behind for reasons unknown when she was just a little girl.

They had come to Washington knowing how much it rained here and had settled on living at Taholah. That is until mom got a job at Forks hospital as a nurse eventually meeting my dad, after that she had officially moved her whole life to La Push.

Granny Willow had really connected with the elders of the tribe since they all believed the legends of their respective tribes were legit. Mom says that growing up Granny had went out of her way to teach her about their tribe, the Wampanoag tribe which is where my great grandparents originated from.

Apparently, this was all done behind her grandparents back who disapproved of this. Mom thinks it's the reason they left Massachusetts but that's just her theory.

By the time I was born Granny didn't speak much of her tribe deciding better I get acquainted with the Quileute tribe instead. Billy Black was more than thrilled to talk about the tribe's legends, the way he spoke while retelling the legends made me start to believe they were real.

"The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

I listened in awe as Billy Black retold our tribes' legends, meanwhile his son Jacob looked zoned out. I guess I couldn't blame him he's probably heard these legends more than the rest of us since Billy is supposed to be Chief.

After Billy had finished Jake and his best friend Quil Ateara were the first ones to get up from the bonfire. Leaving me behind with my cousin Leah and Jake's sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. We watched as my little cousin Seth tried to join in on the fun, we all knew how much he wanted to hang out with Jacob.

"Well since they're off doing who knows what, you guys want to walk to the tide pools?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, let's go." Leah responded.

Rachel and Rebecca start walking off when Leah notices I'm just staring into the woods. "Hey…you coming or not?"

"Yea, its just. Well you know…you think the wolves are out there?" I say to Leah not looking away from the woods.

"Oh god! Please don't tell you are actually buying these stories. The shifters don't exist same as the cold ones." Leah says annoyed having me look down not wanting to face her.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?!" Rebecca yells they had stopped when they noticed we weren't following them and started to walk back toward us once they got the hint that we weren't going to move.

At that moment both Leah and I snapped our heads to the woods hearing some noises coming from it. The noise is starting to get louder at this point I'm starting to freak out more that I try to hold Leah's hand.

"Calm down I'm sure its nothing…" She whispers to me.

It seemed like the noise had stopped when suddenly Quil jumps out of the trees. Causing both of us to scream when the twins finally reached us.

"We totally got you guys!" Jacob says while him and Quil kept laughing at us.

"What did you guys do?" Rebecca asks looking at Jake.

They kept laughing meanwhile Seth starts to peak his head out of one of the trees. He seemed kind of unsure showing himself.

"Seth I can see you!" She screamed "Get over here!"

"Aw come on Leah have a sense of humor." Quil says finally calming down.

"What were you guys even doing in the woods?" Leah says looking ready to punch him.

"Well we saw how freaked Addie was when Billy mentioned the Cold ones-"

"So, you guys decided to scare her? Really?"

"I don't know what's the big deal we all know those stories aren't real." Jacob fought back.

Both Rachel and Rebecca looked beyond pissed that their little brother had been a part of this plan. Those two never let go that the tribe's legends scared me well them and Embry Call the third member of that friend group would just laugh with them, he never outwardly made fun of me, but he probably thought the same as them. This went on until we were about 12 years old when Jacob decided to push it a little too far that resulted with me punching his face giving him a broken nose.

I had always had a bit a temper as a kid which caused the rest of the kids on the rez to not want to be around me. I mean couldn't really blame them since for a short time I did resort to biting if someone got me upset. Luckily that only lasted until I was 6 years old after that I usually just pick fights with anyone who crossed me.

Which is why many were taken back when Kim Connweller literally the nicest girl you will ever meet had befriended me. To this day I still can't believe that Kim had taken a chance with me but I'm grateful she did or else I would probably still have people thinking I'm Satan's daughter.

Many people thought that I had calmed down because of Kim's influence which honestly that's a part of the reason, but the other was I realized I couldn't solve everything with fighting. So, by the time I was twelve it seemed I had gotten over my fighting streak, that was until Jacob Black had the audacity to push me back to my old ways. Though it did send a message to everyone that I can still hold my own and seeing Jacob with a cast over his nose for about two weeks cemented that.

Although it might come off as if we didn't get along with each other, Jacob and I were actually kind of close. With my uncle Harry being one of Billy's close friends we were always around each other, though I was closer with his sisters at first cause of Leah. It wasn't until a game of hide seek that Jacob had somehow convinced me that the best hiding spot would be up a tree since no one would suspect it. Long story short I ended up falling off half way, having part of a tree branch stuck in my leg giving me eight stitches.

Jacob was convinced he had killed me once he saw the blood on my leg, after that incident he never left my side and I never left his. Though there we times Jake tended to be a total dumbass which had me question if having him as a friend was worth it. In the end the answer was always yes, because Jacob Ephraim Black was always like having the literal Sun around you, he was warm and inviting. It's something I've never felt with anyone else even with Kim who I believed was a legit Saint.

Jacob was different, a good different his mere presence would put a smile on anyone's face. I used to not understand why my little cousin Seth looked up to Jake so much, I swear this boy holds his breath listening to everything he says. I started to see what Seth saw in him, but I wasn't obsessed with him like he was. Though Seth did get jealous that I started to hang out with him more since I used to poke fun at him for enjoying Jake's company so much.

"It's not FAIR Addie you didn't even like being around Jake now you're all buddy buddy with him! "Seth whined.

"Well what can I say other than things change" I said as I shrugged at him.

"Come on Leah back me up here that this is totally unfair!" Seth looked at Leah hoping she'd agree with him.

"Ugh just let it go Seth." said Leah completely over the conversion.

"Bu- "Seth didn't even get to finish.

"SETH! COLLIN IS OUT LOOKING FOR YOU!" Aunt Sue yelled.

"This isn't over Addie!" Seth threatened, well tried he had too much of a puppy face.

Leah and I just watched Seth run outside to meet up with Collin Littlesea who incidentally was Jacob's cousin.

That wouldn't be the last time Seth would personally complain to me over the whole Jacob situation. But it would lessen over time thank god for that. However, a year after our new-found friendship his mom had died in a car accident and leaving his dad in a wheelchair. For some time, he seemed like he didn't want to be around anyone except for Billy and his sisters.

When Jacob finally came around, he didn't mention his mom he acted as though nothing had happened. Though there were times when I saw him slip when moms would come pick up their kids at school, I would see the way he would give them a longing stare. He'd snap out of it once either Rachel or Rebecca would find him so they can walk home.

Which brings us to today it was about to start getting dark when I heard the phone ring. I stayed on the couch reading my book since I knew my mom was by the phone, she'd answer it saying the usual 'Clearwater residence'.

"Songbird, Jacob is on the line for you!" She called out.

"Okay coming." I said getting up from the couch on my way to answer the phone.

"Hey what's up?" I say to Jacob.

"Are you busy right now I really need to see you." he says with a strained voice.

"Ummm…I'm not too busy do you want to me to go over?"

"No, I'll just walk over to your place I need the fresh air."

"Alright I'll meet you outside in like 15 minutes."

"Thank you, Addie" he quickly hangs up the phone.

I go upstairs to look for a jacket to meet up Jake the way he sounded over the phone I figured what ever he needed to see me for he didn't want an audience. Though him and my parents got along just fine, no that's an understatement on my mom's behalf she LOVED Jacob. My dad never really commented on him, but it was just understood he didn't hate him. That being said I had a feeling he didn't want them around for this, whatever it was.

As I step outside, I see him coming into view as I walk closer to him, I saw the dried tears on his face. Without hesitation he gets me into tight embrace his head into my shoulder. When I feel he start to sob, I just let him keep crying as I embraced him back. We stood there for a what seemed like more than 5 minutes when I feel him pull away.

"…they left…" he says looking down wiping his face.

"Who?" I respond back.

"Rachel and Rebecca, they…they left for college…"

"I thought they weren't leaving until August?" I say confused.

"Yea so did Dad and I but instead they decided to go early."

"Did they say why?"

"They said they couldn't stand to be here anymore…that it reminded them too much of mom" Jacob said looking up, I could see the despair in his eyes.

"With them gone I'm reliving everything I felt when mom first died." He continues, "And I'm not sure how I'm going to do it on my own now."

"Dad's already been feeling down these last few month's knowing they were going to leave but now hearing how eager they were to get out of La Push..." he paused.

"What?" I ask so he can continue.

"…I think it may have broken his heart…" Jacob shuts his eyes as he says it.

Jacob stood there breathing heavy as if he were going to start crying again, when he starts again "Now with them gone the house is gonna feel even emptier and it's just going to be the two of us." He looks directly at me, "I know it might come off as selfish but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to care of Billy on my own. I mean I did it all the time before but we all would help out, now…now it's just gonna be me." He admits.

"I hate even thinking like this since I know dad already feels as though he's a burden. Which he isn't but I'm only thirteen what if I mess this up." I can see the concern in Jacob's eyes as he's telling me all of this.

I put up my hands up to his face to hold his cheeks and rub them with my thumbs, so he can calm down a bit.

"Jacob…it's okay if you feel this way, it's a lot to handle." I say as I look into his eyes.

"I just want you to know that you aren't going to do this completing alone, you know my parents along with my uncle Harry and aunt Sue will always be around to help out right?" I ask.

He slowly starts to nod his head silently at me never breaking eye contact.

"Good, do you feel better now getting this off your chest?"

"Yea I guess the shock of Rebecca and Rachel leaving two months before expected was enough for me to breakdown." He says while shaking his head.

"How long had you been feeling like this?"

"Since they started applying for college it had me realize this was it, this school year was the last of us being together." He admits giving a defeated look.

"Why didn't you say anything before…?" I said letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Because it hurt too much to even think, so I pushed it away…I guess I fucked up since I felt like I was drowning when it all finally sunk in." Jacob started to look as though a weight had been lifted.

"Well I hope from now on you know to come to me if you start to feel this way again." I reassure him giving him a smile, "Though I hope its before you get to this point."

"Thank you, Adeline really I appreciate it." He says to me before pulling me into a hug.

We talked for a while until my dad came out shouting for me to go in for dinner when he sees Jake and offers him a ride home. He thanked him but told him he didn't want to be a bother any longer and walked home, well ran since I saw him start to speed off once he thought we were inside.

I had only mentioned this to Kim once before that I felt something more with him something different. I had just passed it off as a mere crush but after that day seeing how Jacob had came to me of all people. It started to become more than some crush, with us becoming closer these feelings started to grow as well. Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with Jacob Black.


	2. Pennyroyal Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just want to mention that Jacob and Addie are 13 in this chapter as well as in the end of the first chapter. They will probably be staying 13 for a few more chapters but I will mention before the chapter starts how old they are.

With the start of Summer break, I started to mentally prepare myself for the fact that I will only be able to hang out with Kim until July. That's when her family goes on annual camping trip to Salt Creek where they spend about a week there, then spend the rest of the summer visiting her family in the Makah reservation.

So, that's what I was doing now, soaking up all my precious Kim time. We usually spent most of our time either on the beach or hiking in the woods. This is the best we could do considering neither one of us could drive unless we wanted to bike it all the way to Forks to go bowling or something.

On our usual days out, we would pack a lunch and some snacks to bring with us. That way there was no need for us to be home early and we could be out as much as we want: to an extent. Around here you are never alone, almost everyone here on the reservation knows you. So, you can't do much without your parents knowing where you've been or what you've been doing.

The day before, Jacob had called asking if Kim and I wanted to go cliff diving with him. Jacob was determined to get us to jump even though he and his little posy just got the balls to jump off two weeks ago. I knew Kim would just come with me to watch those idiots hype themselves up until they finally jumped. In all honestly that's what I wanted to do as well but Leah had already gave me shit that morning when I went over for breakfast. Saying that I needed get over myself and just do it, though aunt Sue had mentioned a few years ago how scared Leah was to jump. She said that Emily had to basically drag her there which took about three times until she finally gave in and jumped.

I was just about done braiding my hair, which I rarely did since my hair almost reached my ass. Long straight black hair, that's what I had with wispy straight cut bangs. To me it wasn't anything spectacular. I mean sure, some people would compliment how long it was but everyone on the rez had long hair. The only thing that set me apart was that I got my grandpa's Hazel eyes, that's all Granny would say about him. Other than him leaving her when she told him she was pregnant with my mom. He had told her he couldn't stay with her because his family wouldn't approve of him being with a Native woman. I couldn't imagine what Granny went through having the man she loved leave her for just that reason alone.

I pushed that thought out of my mind when I heard some commotion outside. I didn't think much of it since it was probably just my dad complaining to my mom on how the kids from Forks are at First beach all the time.

"They have some nerve coming back here!" I hear my dad say clearly upset as he walked into the house.

"I know Michael, they have requested to speak with the members of the council about the treaty." Uncle Harry seemed a bit calmer than dad.

"Everly told me that Carlisle has been working in the hospital for about a month already and now they want to speak with us!"

"Clearly they've already started to establish a life here before discussing further with the council. I'll give it to them, they're clever, getting into the good graces with the folks from Forks first then coming to us." Uncle Harry started to get riled up as he spoke about these people.

Luckily, they decided that they needed to go over to Billy's place to further discuss this dilemma they had with this Carlisle guy.

When I hear Leah open the door coming into her room with her hair wet from the shower. "So, what were our dads fighting about this time?" She says clearly not bothered by them arguing.

"I'm not sure it just sounds to me that this guy they hate moved into Forks recently." I say still trying to wrap my head around what I just heard.

"What a miracle those two weren't fighting with each other."

"Well maybe they've realized how old they are to be arguing about any little thing that bothers them about the other…"

Leah snorts, "Yea right Addie them and the rest of the old men around here except for Old Quil act like they're still teenagers."

"I guess you're right."

"And don't you forget it, anyways I'm gonna spend the day with Sam do you need a ride?"

"No thanks we're just going to meet up by Embry's and walk up to the cliffs together."

"Alright then see ya." she says as she's walking out of the room.

"Come on ladies we're wasting daylight!"

"Shut up Quil! It's not our fault you guys decided to race each other the rest of the way!" I yell back.

Kim and I speed up our pace, tired of hearing Quil yell at us for being so slow. On the way up I am hearing him still bitch at us. I decided that if he was going to keep pissing me off like this, I might just push him off the cliff. He had been testing me for a while but each time I told myself it wasn't worth it.

"I swear I've aged about twenty years waiting for you girls!" Quil complains.

I just glare at him meanwhile Kim is apologizing to him for keeping them waiting.

"It's cool Kim, Quil just needs to know when to keep his hole shut." Jake says to us.

"Yea at least you girls didn't have to listen to him the rest of the way up here." Embry added making us start to laugh.

Quil noticed how Jake and Embry were both ready to rip into him if he kept talking, so he decided on saving himself the hassle of taking them both on.

There were already some people at the cliffs which was normal since this was the most thrilling thing to do on the rez. It was sort of right of passage for the teens here, everyone would jump at least once in their life just to say they did it. But if you really wanted to show off you would jump off from the cliffs higher up.

"Okay so which one of you stooges are gonna jump first," Jacob challenges the guys.

"Maybe the girls should just go first, since ya know ladies go first and all." Embry suggests.

"They don't have to jump today if they don't want to, we have the rest of the summer for that."

"I think they're just scared especially Addie." Quil says. "Just look at her she's not even standing by the edge."

"You guys can go first, we don't mind, right Addie?" Kim says, ignoring Quil's comment while looking at me making sure I wasn't bothered by his remarks.

They took off their shoes and were about to start taking off their shirts when Quil decided he wasn't finished with me, "It seems like the Wicked Witch of the West doesn't want to expose herself to the water."

Before anyone else could say anything, I pushed Quil off the cliff.

"Addie!" Kim gasped.

"Shit! I knew she was too quiet for all that shit talking he did!" Jacob says looking down where Quil fell, Embry doing the same.

I just took off my shoes and jumped in after him. Even though he's a total dumbass who doesn't know when to shut up I couldn't let him be in complete danger. As we were getting out of the water we see Jake, Kim, and Embry waiting for us at the shore.

"Thank god you guys are okay!" Kim says stressed out of her mind.

"Yea just what the hell were you thinking!" Jacob added.

I look at Quil who finally seems to be taking in what just happened, "…I wish I could say I didn't think it through…but…", Quils eyes go wide as I say this.

"Since everyone seems to be okay…" Embry gives me a quick look then looking directly at Quil saying, "You kind of asked for it."

"WHAT?!" He yells quickly standing up facing Embry.

"It's true." he snaps his neck to look at Jacob. "You've been trash talking her since before school ended, I'm surprised it took this long."

"I can't believe it! I'm almost killed by this psycho and you guys are defending her!" Quil says baffled on what his best friends' had just said to him.

"Well, would you have preferred this or a punch to the face like Jake?" I question him.

"Obviously a punch to the face!" He says yelling at me, "I could have drowned!"

"Alright, I gotta admit pushing you wasn't the best idea. Which is why I'm gonna let you decide what my punishment should be, and I'll do it no questions asked."

Everyone looked at me like I grew another head.

"A-Are you serious?" Quil wasn't sure if my offer was legit or not.

"Of course, I'm serious unless you don't want it-"

"Yes! Yes! I want it!" he said quickly. "Ugh…Ugh..."

"This is gonna take forever he sucks at this." Embry says.

Jake just shakes his head while Kim is still looking at us worried, knowing how we can get with each other.

"No! I got it!" Quil turns to me, "Addie I'll let this go if you eat a worm."

I just hear 'Ew' and 'Oh God' from the others I accept without hesitation. Embry and Quil go out to look for a worm, Kim goes after them trying to convince them not to go through with it.

"You don't have to do this you know." I look at Jake who is now standing right next to me.

"No, I feel like a bitch for pushing him off like that. I shouldn't have done it no matter how annoying he was being." I say while pushing the sand back and forth with my right foot.

"Trust me if you didn't push him, it would have been me or Embry doing it," Jake smiles at me as he started to play with my braid. "You look nice with your hair braided, it shows off your face more."

"Umm… thanks I didn't want my hair to get tangled from the water," I tried to hide my face from him since I felt my face start to get red.

"So, you were planning on jumping anyway."

"Well only if Kim was gonna jump with me I didn't want her to be alone on the cliff."

"Hmmm…" Jake takes one last look at me before he starts to look out at the waves the oceans making. This was one of the things I liked about Jacob, we could just be around each other not talking and it wouldn't get awkward.

"PREPARE YOURSELF CLEARWATER! I GOT YOUR PUNISHMENT RIGHT HERE!" Quil comes running towards us dangling the worm.

"I got you the juiciest one I could find." He says all smug.

"Alright just give me the damn worm." I take the worm from his hand as Embry and Kim make it back to us.

I look at the worm for a second and before anyone can say anything, I shove the worm in my mouth. I quickly swallow the thing but not a second later I feel like my stomach not agree with the worm.

All I saw was Quil laughing at my disgusted face before throwing up on him. After that Kim took me back home saying I looked like I was going to be sick again. I throw up again before reaching my house, she stayed waiting for my parents to get home. I finally convinced Kim to go home once I noticed it was going to be dark soon.

It was weird neither one of my parents had come home since they usually start looking for me at dusk. Just then I hear my door open, seeing my mom's head poke in.

"Hey, sweetheart Jacob told us you weren't feeling good." she says as she sits on my bed feeling my head.

"It's fine my stomach is just a little upset. Where did you see Jake?"

"Oh, we were at Billy's when Jacob got home and told us what happened you dad is at the Ateara's right now. He was so upset that Quil had you eat that worm he went straight over there."

"What were you guys doing at Billy's?"

"Don't worry about it now, just rest and I'll make you some tea. Hopefully that'll make you feel better." she says as she kisses my head before getting up.

I started to wonder what dad and uncle Harry were talking about earlier. I had never heard them be so worked up over someone moving into town. Usually they all turn into gossips making up wild stories about what led to move here. But this was completely different. Whoever this Carlisle was, he wasn't welcomed by the old men in La Push.


	3. Drain You

Everything went to shit since that day, my parents were never home they were always at either at Billy's or at Old Quil's. I tried hanging around my uncle Harry's place, but it was just as lonely no one was ever home. Seth had Collin and Brady, Leah was always off with Sam, uncle Harry was wherever the rest of the old men were, and aunt Sue was either working or with my uncle Harry.

This all wouldn't have bothered me if Kim wasn't leaving in two days. I knew she wasn't leaving forever but she helps me stay sane when the boys were being complete idiots.

"Kiiiiiiim…don't gooooo!" I whined.

"You do this every year, you know." She says while folding some shirts.

"Yea but maybe you'll change your mind this time."

"No dice."

This is what we did every time, days before she left, I would come over to 'help pack' but really, I'd just lay on her bed begging for her to stay while watching her pack.

"You know, for a girl who was dying by worm, you bounced back quick."

"Well, it helped knowing Quil ended up grounded for a week." Just thinking of it put a smile on my face.

"Only because Jacob told on him to your dad." She gives me a look. "You should be lucky that he has your back like that. If it was anyone else, they would've ratted you out for pushing Quil."

"I know but it's not like I asked for him to do that for me." I say as I clutch one of her pillows.

"Especially since you were throwing up on everyone." I see her put a shirt to her face to try and hide her laughing.

"I only threw up on Quil!" God once Quil was done being grounded I knew he was going to give me hell for that.

"Sorry I'm not gonna be around to help you hide from him."

"Please, you know he would hunt me down anyways."

Kim's mom walks into the room saying that my mom called asking for me to come home already. As much as I didn't want to leave Kim's side, it was nice hearing she was looking for me. Lately it felt as though I wasn't my parents main concern with Carlisle being the hot topic of La Push.

Apparently tonight we were eating dinner at my Uncle Harry's place, mom had waited for me at home while dad was already there. When I tried asking her what the occasion was, she just told me, "There doesn't need to be an occasion for all of us to gather for dinner.", which to me was a load of crap. Sure, we ate breakfast together in the weekends but that's because dad and Uncle Harry liked to start drinking early on Sunday if there was a football game. But dinner was reserved for birthdays or holidays unless they went hunting that day then that was a whole other story.

"I'm glad you two finally made it everyone is already inside." Aunt Sue greeted us at the door.

As we walked in, I noticed that Billy Black was also here which had me thinking they had spent the entire day discussing about the new doctor. It seemed that neither of them had noticed us walk in having this be the perfect opportunity to try and listen in on them. Mom and aunt Sue had went to the back to look for another table to bring in, leaving me alone in the kitchen acting as if I was looking for something in cabinets.

"What are you doing." I hear a deep smooth voice whisper in my ear.

"Holy shit!" I jumped having me slam the cabinet door on my left hand having me clutch it to my chest in pain.

"Woah! Sorry Adeline, I thought you heard me."

I turn around coming face to face with Jacob, he was standing really close to me and didn't seem like he was going to budge either.

"Is your hand okay…you slammed it pretty hard." He says as he lifted my hand to have closer look at it. I couldn't get myself to say anything to him as he examined my hand, him being this close to me had my heart racing.

"It doesn't seem too bad maybe we should just ice it." He says as he finally pulls away from me to get an ice pack from the freezer.

Once he finds it, he comes back to hold my hand again and begins to ice it for me. Little things like this would make me nervous with Jacob, before I would have just pushed him away saying how annoying he was. But now it was different now I wanted nothing more than for him to be near me in any way I could without it being obvious.

"What's got your head in the clouds that you didn't hear me coming." He says as he looks at me with a small smile.

"I was just getting plates to set up for dinner it's not that deep."

"Sure, Sure. Expect that was the spice cabinet." He says while giving me a pointed look.

God kill me, I was too busy trying to see if I could hear what the men in the living room were saying that I never thought to make a good enough cover plan in case I was busted. Then again, I didn't think Jacob would be the one busting me.

"Ummm…."

"That's not answer Addie." He chuckles at me.

"Why do you care what I was doing in the cabinets its not like this is your house."

"Because you usually go straight to the couch."

"Well if you paid attention, you'd see the living room is taken."

"Yea…Dad's been here all day." Suddenly Jacob's demeanor changed.

"They been hanging around each other more than usual. Do you know what's going on?"

He looks back at the living room quickly, "Not really just that this family called the Cullen's moved into Forks not too long ago. But it has something to do with this treaty they made with my great grandpa."

"What treaty?" I should have known Jacob knew more about what was going on.

"You know the one from the legends."

"Stop fucking around Jacob! You said it yourself that those legends aren't true," Just when I thought he was being serious.

"I never said they were. I'm just saying that's what has them all worked up. Since they aren't upholding their ancestors part of the treaty or something like that. Honestly, they probably don't even know what the hell these old men are jabbering about. They most likely just moved here since their great grandparents owned land close to Forks."

Jake has always thought the tribe's legends of the cold ones and spirit warriors to be just scary stories, I could only imagine how annoyed he must be hearing his dad plus the rest of the older men take them seriously.

"…Maybe they are real…"

"Not you too, I thought you didn't believe in those legends anymore."

"Well this wouldn't be such a big deal if they weren't some kind of truth to them." I suggested to him.

"I can't believe you are entertaining the idea of cold ones being real." He just looks at me while shaking his head.

Just then Seth walks into the kitchen with a grin on his face, "Hey what'cha guys doing in here?"

Jacob just shrugs. "Nothing Addie was just trying to get a slice of that cobbler your mom made."

"Addie you know we can't eat cobbler before dinner." He looks at me worried poor kid he's so gullible sometimes.

"He's right Songbird we wouldn't want you to ruin your appetite."

We all turn around to see my dad standing by the kitchen's threshold glaring at Jacob who was standing right by me.

"Why don't you and Seth see if your mother needs help setting up, I need to have a word with Jacob."

Before I could say anything, Seth had dragged me out of the kitchen not sensing the tension in the room.


	4. Breed

It seemed that the old men of La Push were cooling down a little there was still clear resentment towards the Cullen's. But at least they weren't meeting up every day to discuss their distaste for them anymore, they saved that for special occasions. That talk Jacob and I had in the kitchen hadn't left my mind, there had to be some truth to the legends why else would Billy bring up the treaty.

I knew I had to keep this to myself since no one would take me seriously, but I couldn't help it thinking there was more to this Cullen family. The legends had stated that they were cold ones expect they claimed to be different by that it meant they feed on animal blood instead of human. Carlisle Cullen was the one who had negotiated with Ephraim Black on letting them hunt close by and never stepping foot on tribal lands as long as they never bite a human. The fact that the doctor has the same name made me more curious at the possibility of him being a cold one. Just as my mind was started to dig deeper into this subject, I hear a loud honk coming from outside.

Leah was picking me up to go to the movies with her and Sam Uley her boyfriend. I really didn't want to go since I'd be the third wheel, but Leah said it was going to be more of a group thing. Which was complete bullshit everyone I knew was busy today I know because I already tried to get out of going by making plans with someone else but no dice.

As we stopped to pick up Sam, I see that Jacob is standing next to him. Apparently, Sam thought it would make me feel better if he came with us. Yea right. I have nothing against him, he really was an alright guy plus he makes Leah happy. I swear those two are so in love with each other that when they were around the other nothing else mattered. They way Sam looks at Leah was the same way I wanted to be looked at. Though there were times he tended to be cold with people.

Once we get to the theater Sam and Jacob had decided they wanted to see '2 Fast 2 Furious', I was hoping for 'Finding Nemo' to be honest. There wasn't that many people considering it was the summer, however we all sat more towards the back with Jacob being on my left and Leah on my right and Sam on Leah's right. When the first movie came out, I remember Jacob had begged his sisters to take him to watch it with the promise of him coming with them to watch 'Legally Blonde'. Which Jacob ended up liking he'd make references to the movie from time to time.

Personally, I didn't care for action films but the more the movie went on I started to get into it. That is until I noticed Jacob was no longer watching to the movie but staring in horror past my head. When I turn to my right, I see exactly what had Jacob so freaked, it was Sam and Leah making out as if no one was around. I couldn't believe that Leah MY cousin Leah who was rarely affectionate was openly shoving her tongue down Sam's throat. I felt a tug on my arm, and it was Jacob who was motioning for me to follow him. We both left the couple swapping spit with each other.

"Well…that was…interesting." Jacob says still looking uncomfortable.

"Not to be a prude. But if they were planning on using that much tongue then maybe they should have waited until they were alone." I winced at the thought of what they could have done if they weren't in public.

Jacob laughed at my comment. "At least it's not as bad as seeing your folks do it."

I was stunned that he tried to compare the two. He just looked at me, "What you've never caught you par- "

"NO! NEVER!"

"God, I wish I were you."

I held a hand over my mouth at disbelief at what he was saying. "So…when did…just how old were you?"

"When I was nine you know how I had to share a bed with them since there was only two bedrooms." He shakes his head as he remembers.

"Well it was Sunday morning; the girls had left somewhere, and I slept in. When I woke up to find my parents, I see them on the couch…well you know." Poor Jacob his whole face was red I could not only see his embarrassment, but I could feel it too.

I turned away from him a bit to let out some giggles.

"Stop! It's not that funny Adeline!" He tried to seem upset about me laughing at him, but he laughed a little as well.

I said in-between giggles, "S-Sorry."

Jacob finally starts to laugh with me, really all he could do now is laugh at the whole thing. Once he starts to calm down, he looks at me with a grin. He starts to recall how he had to sleep with his sisters for weeks since he didn't want to be in the same room as his parents. Rachel and Rebecca got sick of him trying to share a bed with them that they kicked him out into the living room. Once his mom saw him sleeping on the living room floor, she confronted him, and he had to confess to walking in on them. Sarah was mortified while Billy thought it was hilarious and his sisters felt bad for kicking Jacob out.

Jacob and I didn't feel like going back into the theater so instead we decided to pass the time in the arcade. We were on our third round of air hockey when Sam and Leah found us. Leah was pissed that we had left without telling her since if either one of our parents found out she'd get in trouble. But she instantly went silent once I told her we didn't want to be sitting next to her and Sam while they were 'proving their love'.

It was mid-August when Sam Uley disappeared, his mother was hysterically crying that her only son was gone. Forks police searched for him as well as putting up flyers everywhere, all the men from the reservation helped in search of Sam. Everyone was afraid that someone had kidnapped him or was killed by an animal. All the kids from the rez weren't allowed to go into the woods anymore in fear of what might happen to them.

After two weeks Sam had been found wandering just outside of the woods naked completely out of it. He avoided being around people even his own mother. Although Leah wanted to comfort him, he had made it clear that he wanted to be left alone.

School had started up again and all people could talk about was Sam, after his disappearance not only did his demeanor changed but his physical appearance as well. Rumors had started that he was taking steroids since he gained so much muscle in such little time, he had also grown taller making him look older.

During all of this I spent most of my time with Leah, she needed someone by her side while the man she loves was avoiding her. It really was a shame that Emily lived in the Makah reservation since her and Leah were basically sisters. She would know what to do more than me, a thirteen-year-old girl who hadn't even experienced her first kiss yet. Leah needed Emily she had waaaaay more experience, almost every time I'd talk to her, she'd mention a new boyfriend. Emily had always been popular with guys; Leah and I would feel insecure around her with her being obviously pretty.

Luckily this didn't last too long with Sam finally coming around, though he still didn't speak of what happened to him in the woods it was great he was getting better. Things were slowly going back to how they were.

We had a week off from school for Thanksgiving even though we really didn't celebrate it, but we still gathered for dinner anyways. Aunt Sue had decided she was going to have a huge gathering since this was the first year Billy was not going to have his daughters with him who usually would make something on thanksgiving. Also, Emily and her mother were coming Wednesday night to spend the rest of the holiday weekend with them.

All of us 'children' were banished from the kitchen until dinner time having us all cramped in Leah's room playing monopoly. We had all split up into teams Emily and Leah had paired up, I had to be with Seth since Jacob, and I were known for cheating when we were together leaving Jacob with his little cousin Collin.

Emily was regretting separating us having us only played for an hour and we had already fought three times over catching the other cheating. Aunt Sue had came in to tell us dinner was ready only to walk in on Emily restraining me from hitting Jacob while Leah trying to convince her to let me go.

"Addie sweetie either you calm down or I tell your father you're fighting Jacob again." She threatened.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Please Uncle Michael was proud of Addie that day she broke Jake's nose."

She looked at us disappointed knowing what Leah said was true and urged us to go eat dinner having let go that I was about fight Jacob.

We walked into the dining room seeing that Chief Swan had come to join us, he usually spent the holidays working. Ten years ago, his wife left him not being able to stand living in Forks anymore taking his daughter Bella with her. For years Bella had visited every summer staying only two weeks, this was the first summer she hadn't come to visit. It was unfortunate for Chief Swan believe me I felt for him but for me I was glad she didn't come. Bella annoyed me every time she'd complain about the weather and how the beaches here weren't warm as the ones in California. She didn't appreciate the beauty Washington had to offer sure it wasn't the first-place people would think to visit but it really did have nice scenery.

We ate dinner in the living room since we would be even more crowded in the dining room but none of us minded. Thankfully Aunt Sue didn't mention the Monopoly situation to my dad, though she kept a close eye on me just in case. The boys tried to get us to play soccer with them after dinner only to be stopped by Uncle Harry since it seemed like it was going to start raining.

Soon after everyone began to go home, I gave my parents goodbyes promising to be back by dinner tomorrow. Emily had suggested we have a sleepover just like when we were kids, so I was staying the night with them.

We had just got to Leah's house from the tide pools, getting ready to head out to Port Angeles when we hear someone come in. Leah goes to see who it is was being curious Emily and I decided to go see after it ten minutes of waiting for her return. We walk out to see Sam sitting on the couch with Leah.

"Hey guys Sam's offering us a ride to Port Angeles, if you don't mind."

"It's fine Lee I know you two can't get enough of each other." Emily smiles at Leah then turning her attention to Sam, "So, how have you been Sam?"

As soon as Sam's eyes meet with Emily's to respond his whole body stays still, his eyes never leaving hers. This look he was giving her was insane it was like it was his first time seeing her. He looked as though he was about to fall to his knees as he gripped his chest.

"H-Hey…are you feeling okay?" Emily's words snapped Sam out of his daze.

"Sorry I have to go." Sam left in a hurry, leaving the rest of us confused as to what just happened.

"Should I go after to him to see if he's alright?" Leah looked at us for some reassurance.

"I don't know…maybe you should wait it out until tomorrow." Emily suggests.

So that's what she did went over the next morning to check on him, but his mother said he had left without mentioning as to where. We spent Saturday trying to get Sam out of her head though Leah puts up a hard exterior she's actually pretty sensitive. That's apparently a trait Clearwater women have at first glance we might seem like bitches but really, we wear our heart on our sleeve.

Sunday my parents had left with my Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue to Chief Swan's house to watch a game on his flat screen. I was going to spend my day with Leah and Seth since I had went over to say goodbye to Emily who left that morning. There wasn't much we could do with it being so cold outside Seth was losing his mind being stuck indoors with us not wanting to go out. Leah was trying to decide if we should start making dinner or order a pizza when I hear loud knocking on the window.

"IT'S JAKE!" Seth bolted to open the door for him, "Hey what brings you here." God he was way too excited to see him.

"Well since dad went over to Charlie's I figured I'd come here to hang."

"Really, that's the only reason?" I question giving him a glare.

"…please don't give me that look…" He tried not to fall into my gaze, but ended up in it, "Shit…okay there wasn't any food at home, so I came to see what you guys had."

"You could have just gone to Embry's."

"Yea, but you guys are closer and I wasn't about to freeze my ass out there. I had to walk here I hope you know."

"Well if we make something you better be prepared to get you ass in the kitchen." Leah warned him.

"If you want food poisoning then be my guest." He says clearly not being fazed by her.

"Jake, we got Mario Kart if you wanna play." Seth offers hoping he didn't want to just hangout with me. Jacob agreed and they went to Seth's room to find his Nintendo system to set up in the living room.

It was kind of funny watching those two interact I don't think either of them realize how similar they are. Both had the ability to uplift people's spirits without them having to try, sometimes I think if Jacob were to have a little brother Seth would be it. If Seth knew any of this, I'm sure he would never shut up about it.

Leah had gone to Forks to pick up some pizzas, leaving the three on our own. Jacob had grown tired of hearing Seth whine about wanting a rematch every time he lost so they stopped playing. Somehow, we ended up just hanging out in Seth's room while we waited for Leah to comeback, she had called earlier saying that he was going to take a little longer.

"Do you guys ever wonder why SpongeBob is the only one wearing shoes." Seth looked at me confused it seemed like he wasn't going to answer so I continued, "I mean they all partially wear clothes but why is he the only one with shoes you know."

"That's not true Sandy wears boots." Jacob answers.

"But it's part of that suit she wears so they don't come off."

"Hmm…true, would you consider that Pirate part of the officially cast of SpongeBob cause then he would count too."

"Obviously, he wouldn't count if he wasn't a recurring character."

Seth watched as we went back and forth not sure where he fit in the conversation, he didn't have to think long when we heard Leah come in. We were about to get up when we hear someone else walk in.

"Leah please try to understand."

"What am I supposed to understand if you won't tell me anything!"

"Because it's none of your business!"

"Well it does when you disappear into the woods for weeks and you act like nothing happened. Even yesterday something happened to you and you won't even explain yourself!"

"Then you won't have to worry anymore because this is it Leah."

"What are you talking about Sam…"

"I mean us…I'm breaking up with you."

"A-Are you serious…?"

"I'm sorry."

The door shut, it became quiet but then we heard Leah start to cry, it made me want to start crying as well having listened to Sam break her heart. None of us should have been around for this…I left the room to comfort Leah once I actually saw her tears started to come out of me as well. Without missing a beat, we were in each other's embrace never letting go as she cried at the lose of the man who she thought was her forever.

A few hours later Emily called fuming that Sam had went to her house admitting he left Leah to be with her. After hearing this any hope Leah had that Sam would come back to her were shattered, so was the image I had of love.


	5. Love Buzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Jacob and Adeline are 14 by the end of the chapter.

Word had spread of Sam and Leah's breakup, she avoided everyone not wanting to hear the whispers of theories people were making of their split. What made it worse was hearing that Sam would often skip class to go up to the Makah reservation.

It pissed me off that none of the elders seemed to care that Sam would purposely miss school. Usually they would make a fuss about how important it was for all of us to get our education and shit, but for them to brush this off was not like them. What really set me off was when Paul Lahote missed school for weeks and when he finally came back, he didn't speak to anyone except Sam.

A week after Paul's return our teacher had decided to reassign seats having me sit next to him. Before his disappearance I'd occasionally talk to Paul only because we somehow ended working in the same group. Though at times he'd go out of his way to talk to me after class mostly if I was by myself or with Kim. However, after our seat change, I would notice him frequently glancing at me. I did my best to ignore it, but of course freaking Kim had eyes like a hawk and caught on.

Once we got out of class Kim is immediately on the topic, "It's a good thing Jake isn't in our class this year."

"Kim…" I warn her.

"What? Just because you're pretending Paul isn't into you doesn't mean I have to."

"Ugh, this sucks."

"Why because you have a beefcake staring you down." She laughed, Kim was loving this too much.

"NO! It's just weird ya know…" I look around, "He was gone for weeks and now he's…"

"I know what you mean, but its not like we're gonna get actual answers from anyone."

Kim and I parted ways since I was staying after school to print some stuff in the library. Once I started to head out, I saw that only a few kids had stuck around to hang in the front of the school.

"Hey Clearwater!"

I turn to see Paul walking next to me, I was a little taken aback since I didn't see him when I walked out. "Umm…Hey Paul, what's up?"

"Nothing much you mind if I walk with you." He asked.

"Yea sure its fine." God this was weird right? I mean I haven't spoken to him what feels like forever with him being gone for weeks. Yet here he is offering to walk me home.

"I just figured we can walk home together since you ain't walking with Black or Connweller today. Hopefully this isn't weird for you, but I just don't feel comfortable having you walk by yourself."

"I don't mind plus its like not much happens around here."

"That's not true it's dangerous to be on your own especially in Forks." He had gotten serious at my statement. I had kept my focus on the road ahead of us when I finally turn my attention to Paul. As our eyes met, he stared into my eyes I tried looking away, but his eyes followed it seemed like he was waiting for something to happen.

"…P-Paul…?"

He shakes his head frustrated with himself, "I need to go!"

"PAUL!" I shouted at him as he disappeared into the woods leaving me stunned.

He didn't go to school the rest of the week or the next week. But when he did, he completely ignored me no longer giving any side glances during class. I tried confronting him, but he was always the first to leave class and he rarely hung around the lunch room. I would have been more persistent however, Jared Cameron had missed school for a few days followed by weeks with Sam and Paul missing as well.

Almost a month since Jared had stopped showing up, he had reappeared at school including the other two. All three of them never hung out with each other prior now suddenly they are rarely seen without them being all together. I felt like I was in the twilight zone with how much weird shit has been going on around here. If anything, it just made me more curious on what the hell happened to Sam in those damn woods. Apart of me felt like all of this could be connected back to those two weeks Sam went missing.

Kim had calmed me down from the whole Paul investigation, but she wasn't going to be able to stop me from my Sam investigation. With the amount of shit going on around this reservation and Sam being the epicenter of it I could not let it go, you would have to pry it from my cold dead manicured hands. Especially with me hearing whispers of Emily allowing Sam to go visit her at the Makah reservation what the fuck! She went on and on that she was disgusted at the fact that Sam would leave Leah for her but now she's entertaining the idea of him being around her. This was all bullshit this was starting to make me feel uneasy on what kind of relationship those two had. Apart of me was hoping Sam was still groveling to Emily but knowing her she's probably letting him have a friendship with her out of pity.

Before I went completely insane with my own thoughts, I figured I'd make my way to the Black's garage or as I call it Jacob's little slice of heaven. As I came into view of the make shift red garage it started to drizzle a little making me walk faster. The closer I got the more I can hear Jacob's loud music, Billy hated when he blasted his radio since he can't hear him yelling from their porch with his wheelchair not allowing him to get close to the garage due to how uneven the ground was.

I see there's a little opening to the garage and peek my head in to see Jacob's back facing me. I slowly make my way towards him while his attention was on Billy's beast of a truck. Once I was right behind him, I look over his shoulder to what he's doing.

Still not noticing me I decide to give his hair a little tug, "Holy shit!" He touches his head and turns around to see me smiling at him.

"Damn it Addie! Do you have to do that every time?" He questions me.

"You make it too easy, plus I can't help but touch your hair…" I started to run my fingers through his hair, "…it's so soft…" Jacob closes his eyes and leans into my touch more, hearing a low hum coming from him.

"So, what's wrong with the truck now." I say to him.

"Mmm…Nothing much really it just looks like I'm gonna have to rebuild the engine."

"You say it like it's no big deal."

"When are you gonna realize I got skill when it comes to cars." He grins at me.

"Can you at least act humble about it." I stop combing my fingers through his hair.

He frowns and looks up at me, "Why'd you stop?" This causes me to giggle Jacob loves it when I play with his hair he totally melts whenever I do it. If we're watching a movie or something, he falls asleep to it, but he shoots right up once I stop.

"Have you told Billy of your little project yet."

"Well I have some money from helping your dad fix those boats but since it is dad's truck, I figured he wouldn't mind giving me some cash for parts." He gets up wiping his hands on a rag and walks towards the end of the garage. There was a red Volkswagen Rabbit Billy had bought it for Jacob to fix up and resell, after he finished working on the old Chevy pickup. "You know dad says once the truck's done I can drive around in it."

"Woah, Jake you drive now." How long has he been keeping this from me?

"Kind of…Well dad's been teaching me since my birthday." He says while messing with the rabbit's side mirror.

"For almost two months you've been driving!"

"I wanted to surprise you…" Giving me a nervous look, "I thought we could start taking drives together to help clear your mind."

"What do you- "

"You really think I haven't noticed this whole Sam and Leah thing hasn't been affecting you." I had turned my head away from him, he gently grabs my chin to turn my attention at him. Looking at him I see the worried expression he has, "I was there that day too you know…I got to see firsthand the damage Sam did to Leah's heart it was cruel what he did to her, leaving her for her sister. Not sure how you can recover from something like that honesty, especially since I've even heard that Emily might be giving him a chance…"

My eyes widen in disbelief hearing him say that last sentence, I had been hoping that rumor wasn't true, that I was hearing things wrong. But hearing Jacob say it made it more real since he never spoke about rumors unless there was some truth to it.

"…Adeline…" He said my name so softly I almost didn't hear it. I couldn't respond to him with there being a knot in my throat not that I had anything to say. His arms wrapped around me giving me a wave of calm, neither one of us said a word all we heard was the pitter patter of rain outside. While in his arms I debated with myself whether or not I should express my theories on Sam and his two new companions. It was probably better not to mention it to him yet since he was still pissed at Paul for leaving me alone by the woods where people have been hearing wolf activity.

We waited for the rain to settle a little giving us a chance to run into the house. Billy was in his room passed out, we figured we couldn't be too loud, so Jacob gave me a stack of movies his sisters left behind to pick from. We ended up watching Heathers since Jake didn't want to watch Sixteen Candles again, the only reason I kept picking it was because it was one of the few romance movies, I wasn't banned from watching.

This was the last weekend before all hell broke loose, you know the saying 'the calm before the storm', that's what exactly what happened. That Sunday my mom had gotten a call from Aunt Sue that it was urgent for them to go to the Makah reservation immediately, she packed up her equipment and left. Turns out Emily had been mauled by a bear, having half her face shredded as well as her shoulder. The next weekend Leah and I had went to go visit her seeing her was like seeing something out of a horror film with majority of her face covered in gauze with some blood seeping out of it. Emily couldn't talk since the cuts were so deep leaving her unable to move her face.

Weeks had gone by since Emily's bear attack, I haven't been able to go visit her again since my teacher was giving me a shit ton of homework to prep us for finals. The only thing I was looking forward to was my birthday coming up and Aunt Sue had promised to make me her famous berry cobbler. But of course, the universe thought that was asking too much since that morning I woke up to news that Sam and Emily had officially become a couple.

Shit happy birthday to me.


	6. In Bloom

'You loved me-then what right had you to leave me? What right-answer me-for the poor fancy you felt for Linton? Because misery and degradation, and death, and nothing that God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you, of your own will, did it. I have not broken your heart- you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine.'

Fuck me for reading Wuthering Heights.

Since hearing about Emily's betrayal, I had drowned myself in books with finals over and summer vacation coming in a few days. I needed the distraction with Leah not wanting to see or speak to anyone, it was a pointless to even try to talk to her. She has completely shut everyone out for now all I can do for now was wait.

A few years ago, my mom had started introducing me to classic novels so every year since my twelfth birthday she gifted me a book on my birthday and Christmas. That first year she gave me To Kill a Mockingbird and Dracula, the following year it was Pride and Prejudice and Jane Eyre. This year she gave me Wuthering Heights and so far, my ass was depressed. As much as this book captivated me the tone of the book wasn't what I needed right now. Once I got to the line 'I have not broken your heart-you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine.' I can no longer keeping reading it reminded me too much of Leah and when I thought of Leah I thought of Sam and when I thought of Sam all I felt was hate and wondered what changed.

It was a never-ending cycle once Sam came to mind. It with him missing for two weeks, him appearing from the woods naked and dazed, him not speaking to anyone for more than a month, him leaving Leah with no explanation, him immediately trying to engage a relationship with Emily. Then a similar situation happened with Paul followed by Jared, at some point somewhere in the cycle the Cullens came to mind. None of it made sense as much as I tried to make sense of it because the most, I could make out of it was if somehow the legends were true.

Expect that's all they were legends and nothing else. Something I was told over and over again my whole childhood anytime I tried to bring up the possibility of them having some kind of truth to them I was shut down.

Having these theories consume me so much was taking a toll on me so maybe now was the time to simply let it go…

Kim had left with her parents to their yearly trip two days ago leaving me to go on to find a few suckers to join me to watch The Notebook in theaters it had just came out. I remember months ago Rachel had called me to check up on Leah however somewhere along the conversion she had talked about how I had to read this book that was "So, heartbreaking and beautiful I could cry" as said by Rachel. With that description I had to read it for myself and well I was hooked now without Kim I needed a poor soul to come with me. The only problem was my only options now were Jacob, Embry, and Quil…Fuck!

Both Embry and Quil would never let me live it down that I asked them to go watch a romance movie. Those little shit heads have been waiting to get some dirt on me especially damn Quil with him still not over what happened last summer. The only reason he hadn't done anything to me yet was because Jacob had told him to back off sensing my stress over Leah. But recently I've been starting to feel Quil wasn't going to be so considerate any longer. With that in mind I thought best just to avoid him and forget about even trying to see The Notebook.

It's been almost a month since Kim left and all I've managed to do in that time was get some jobs doing girls make up for their senior portrait. Usually I don't charge for this kind of stuff, but I really wanted to get a subscription for the Runway magazine, I mean I already had one for Vogue, but my dad paid for it since it was just five bucks a month. Runaway was more pricey and I knew he wasn't gonna want to pay for both so this time I charged for my services. Before girls would just offer to give me some of their old clothes or jewelry, they were planning on getting rid of. Which to me seemed like a good deal since at times I'd already have my eye on some of the things I had seen them wear previously. Leah and Kim weren't too pleased with this exchange saying getting cash was better than getting old worn clothes.

Today I was going to the Mallory's to do Lauren's older sister's makeup all the way at Forks since she got back her graduation pictures and didn't like how they turned out, so she wanted to retake them. I had all my stuff gathered ready to go when I hear a car engine approach my house. I walk out expecting to see my mom instead I see Jacob sitting on my porch stairs.

"So, she lives." He says seeing me standing behind him.

"Well duh. What did you think I was dead?" Saying matter of fact.

"If only you knew what people have been saying about you for the past week…" I roll my eyes at that.

"What is there to talk about, I haven't really been out for like two weeks."

"That's the thing honey people like to talk in the rez especially someone with a big mouth like Quil," That got my attention "And big mouth took it upon himself to tell people you got mono from a guy who lives in forks."

"Why in the hell would people believe that half ass lie."

"…He said it was Mike Newton…"

"I'd rather die than kiss his pasty ass." Out of all people Quil had to pick Mike Newton that guy was known for trying to hook up with any willing girl…disgusting.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up since people are starting to believe it with you not showing at First Beach recently."

"Does that dumbass want to get pushed off a cliff again!"

"Hey, you better not start swinging at me I'm not Quil!" He says putting his hands up.

"Ugh! Okay now get off my porch Black I gotta go." With that I run back inside to get my stuff, damn Quil ruining my day with his dumbass shit. When I walk back out, I see that Jacob is still on my porch now he's leaning on the railing.

"So, where you headed?" He asks.

"Forks." You look around to see if your mom was back from her errand.

"What for?" Asks trying to gain your attention again.

"Work."

"Do you need ride?"

You stop trying to look past him to look at him, "My mom is supposed to take me when she came back."

"Do you mind if I take you instead?"

"Jake you don't even have a car."

"Harry had me fix the engine on his truck and I don't have to give it back until later."

"You don't have a permit."

"C'mon Addie you've ridden with me before…"

"Yeah around the rez we've never gone further than La Push."

"The guys and I have gone to Forks already with Old Quil's truck you can trust me." If I waited any longer, I'd most likely get there late and have Lauren's sister bitch at me. "…Honey…please…" He pleads.

Shit he's using that name again, I still don't know how to take this new habit of his calling me honey.

"Alright…" He hurries to warm up the truck while I lock my house as I approach the truck, I see Jacob grinning holding the door open for me. Once I'm in he closes it for me and goes around to go into the driver's side.

I feel his hand gently squeeze my left hand, "I promise you won't regret this Adeline." He doesn't let go until I give him a reassuring nod.

"So, I want to look like Gwen Stefani in the Southside video." Rachelle, Lauren's older sister explains to me while showing me a picture she printed out.

"We get it Rach you don't have to shove it in her face." Lauren tells her sister clearly annoyed with her.

"What I just want to make sure she knows what I want." She pushes Lauren out of the way to approach Jacob, "You know a lot of people say I look just like her, don't you see it." Showing him side by side of her and Gwen Stefani.

"Sure, Sure." He says to her.

Jacob had decided to stay with me while I did Rachelle's makeup. He had plans on dragging me with him to go to the junk yard to try and find a specific part he needed for Billy's truck. Meanwhile Rachelle was running her mouth to Jacob I start to set up in their kitchen, when I notice Lauren take a seat next to me.

"So, who's that guy you brought along?" She asks while staring at Jake and her sister.

"His name is Jacob Black, you can call him Jake if you want."

"Hmm…are you guys like cousins or something."

I feel like my eyes are going to pop out of my head hearing that, "Oh God no! We aren't related at all!"

"Then he's like your boyfriend."

"No, we're just friends Lauren." What the hell has gotten into her, usually all she wants to talk about is how annoying her brothers are and how much she wants Tyler Crowley to notice her. I didn't get to see Lauren that often since she lived in Forks and neither one of us could drive yet. But we always kept in contact ever since we met at the Rainforest of the Arts for dance lessons when we were eleven.

"Well your friend Jake is pretty cute." She says with a smile on her face.

"Did something happen between you and Tyler that you're now trying to hook up with other guys."

She scoffs, "I'm not trying anything with Jake, all I'm saying is that he's really cute. You know I only got eyes for Tyler…and maybe Connor."

I playfully roll my eyes at her, "Can you pry your sister away from Jacob so I can get started on her."

After I finished at the Mallory house Jacob was more than happy to get away from Rachelle. He wasn't too pleased that she was more than comfortable to tell him all about her love life and how hard it is for her to focus on only one boyfriend when so many guys found her to be gorgeous. She even went as far as to mention if he was older, she would have gone out with him since he was such a good listener with a sweet face. He lit up once we got to the junk yard to start our hunt, unfortunately it wasn't a success. We ended up going to a shop to buy it, sure it was pricier, but Jake was prepared to pay extra for it.

The next day I decided to walk around First Beach, ya know to scout the area for one of the three stooges. It really didn't matter to me who I found first since I knew if I found either Jacob or Embry, I'd be sure to find Quil with them since neither one of them knew how to be without the other. God I swear they act like girls.

By the shore I see someone laying on their back really close to the tide, guess they don't care for getting themselves wet. I go over to see who's dumb enough to do such a stunt. Only to see that it's Jacob, I kick some sand on him to wake his ass up. "Oh…Hey Addie." That's it no reaction?

"Is there any reason you're laying this close to the tide with your regular clothes on."

He shrugs at me.

"C'mon Jakey that's not an answer." I tease him.

He frowns at me, "Can you not call me that…" I give him a pointed look, "Fine…You know how yesterday I mentioned that Embry and Quil were going to be riding their quads all afternoon."

"Yeah so…"

"Well turns out the dumbasses crashed the quads and their moms grounded them indefinitely. This sucks who knows how long they're gonna be grounded what am I supposed to do now."

"Jacob you are a strong independent woman, you don't need the other two dumbasses for entertainment."

"Like you're one to talk, you're a total wreck every time Kim leaves to Salt Creek." Shit he got me there.

"…Okay maybe we both need to learn to survive without them. It can be the summer of change."

Jake seemed to be thinking over this notion before adding on, "Or we can hangout with each other for the rest of the summer."

I didn't need further convincing, I mean we are best friends after all it seemed stupid to think of a reason for us not to hangout. For the next few days I watched Jacob work on one of the local's Ford truck as well as doing maintenance work on the old Chevy pickup. After hours of work we had a habit of going to a café to get drinks, we'd get iced coffees expect Jacob's would have a shit ton of sugar in his. We'd drink them while we cruised around La Push.

About two weeks in Jacob felt like he was keeping me away from the outside world only seeing the inside of his garage. I really didn't mind it too much, but he insisted it was no way to live. So, that Saturday night he took me to bonfire at Second Beach. The usual people from the rez were there with the inclusion of folks from Forks.

The bonfire was basically what you expected out of it. Which was food and beer. Typically, neither one of us drank since the older members of the tribe attended these things and knew we were pretty young. But today though they were offering us some. To me the beer was gross and bitter. I really didn't want to finish it, Jacob on the other hand seemed to enjoy it. Disgusting.

At almost two hours into the bonfire a good amount of people were straight up drunk. Jacob had gotten up to go take leak leaving me sitting on a log by myself. "Hey cutie." I jump hearing someone speak to me so closely. Turning to my side there this guy sitting next to me.

"Ummm…Hi…" I respond not knowing what else to say.

"Damn its true what they say about reservation girls." He says while eyeing me up and down. "That you're all fine pieces of ass." Oh fuck no.

He got closer, putting his arm around my waist and grabbing my hip. I froze at this. Never has a guy been as physically close to me as he was.

"What the hell are you doing!" Looking up I see Jacob fuming.

"Clearly trying to get some ass, so stop being a cock block." Jacob wasn't having it with that response.

All I saw next was the guy fall back on his ass, both of his hands gripping his face in pain. With Jacob shaking off his right hand. "Let's go." He quickly grabbed me taking me away from the scene.

"Way to go Black get some!" One of the guys cheered Jake on our way to the parking lot. He didn't so much as flinch at the comment. Right now, his main objective was getting the hell out of here.

The drive to my house was silent. Once we got there we sat in more silence. It seemed like he wasn't going to say anything or even move. So, I quietly thank him for bringing me home and start to motion for the door. When I hear him whisper an apology. I offer him to come inside since its still kind of early.

Our parents were over at Chief Swan's house watching some game. I take him into my room to chill, both of us sitting on my bed. He remained quiet with his head down, however I notice him sort of fidget his hand. I go bring him an ice pack to ice his hand.

"I'm really sorry Adeline." He says as I ice his hand.

"It's not your fault."

"We shouldn't have gone." Shaking his head, taking the ice pack from my hands to ice his own hand.

"Why we always go to bonfires, plus I-I had fun…" Trying my best to reassure him. He lifts up his head to look at me, "You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I fucked up leaving you by yourself."

"Please Jacob its fine nothing happened. Especially with you knocking out that guy."

"What if I didn't come back in time, I don't even want to imagine what that swine would've done to you!" I don't think I've ever seen Jacob so livid in my life. His fists were clenched turning white, with a deep frown on his face. It was like he was reliving the moment.

I move myself closer to him putting my hand on his face to make gentle circles with my thumb. Whispering that I was alright now, trying my best to calm him down. Soon I start to notice his body relax with him laying his head between my shoulder and neck.

"…Thank you, Jacob…" Laying my head on top of his, "…You mean so much to me…I-I…Thank you…"

He lifts his head from my shoulder, gently grabbing my chin so we can be at eye level. "Addie, I don't want your first experience with a guy to be what it was earlier," He takes a deep breathe before continuing, "I…Y-You can say no to this, but I want for us to be each other's first kiss."

I was at a loss for words. "…Is it because you feel sorry…"

"No, I just want your first kiss to mean something," He was nervous I could feel his hand trembling, "It would mean so much to me if my first time was with you, Adeline."

Nothing would make it more special to me knowing my first kiss was from Jacob Black who unknowingly had my heart. I nod my head at him agreeing. Jacob takes another deep breath before he starts to slowly move his lips towards mine. My heart racing in anticipation our lips barely touch for a second, "Is this okay?" Feeling his hot breath as he asks, I whisper back a yes to him. At last I feel our lips meet, making me feel as though I'm floating. I pull back a little figuring it was over. When I feel Jacob's lips again, this time nudges my lips little to move against his. He let's go of his hold on my chin to grasp my jaw to angle me my face better. Each kiss makes my heart soar as if at any moment it will explode. With one final kiss Jacob slowly pulls away leaning his forehead on mine. Giving me a glazed look while trying to catch his breath.

As my heart started to go back to its normal rhyme and my mind becoming clearer. I start to let it sink in that Jacob Black and I may have gone beyond just being friends.


	7. Therefore, Another Prologue Must He Tell He Is Not A Lion

**Jacob**

_**A** nd yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays._

William Shakespeare

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Act III, Scene I

Under loves heavy burden do I sink.

For all that I have lived so far, that is what a women's love has done to me.

Sink. My heart sinks every time women very dear to my heart leaves me. That's what they all do to me leave, leaving my heart in agony.

Depressing I know. But I couldn't help letting these thoughts run through my mind when I start to think of those who have permanently left me. My mom taken away from me because the winding roads were too slick to be driven on, leaving Rachel, Rebecca, and I without a mother, and my dad without a wife.

An eternal eclipse looming over our house, having our beaming light that brought us all together now gone forever. The clouds I can handle. But I can't fight with an eclipse. That's what life in the Black household became. No one having hope of light being cased on us again, that's what my sisters believed any way.

To many it seemed as though her death didn't affect me since I didn't openly grieve as much as my sisters did. Of course, between the three of us they took it the hardest having spent more time with her. I didn't have the same relationship they had with her. They basically idolized our mom; Rebecca even took up oil painting to be like her. Mom loved using watercolors for her works, she'd set up her easel and paint what was in front of her. Mother nature was the best artist she'd say adding how she could never compete with such beauty.

Sometimes she'd sit me on her lap while she painted humming to herself, once she had me paint in a little tree for her to add character. Those were the times I cherished the most with her. It wasn't often I got to spent time alone with her. With the girls always glued by her side, though even then she'd make it a point to make me feel included. Apparently when she married my dad, she would have dreams of a baby boy in her arms. That's what she wanted was a little boy, she was over the moon when she had the girls, but she had to beg dad to try for another baby just to get her boy. A story she told me once before bed and dad confirmed it when they were telling us how they choose our names.

They all did their best on raising me, but I knew it hurt them thinking I wouldn't grow up with mom. This ran true with dad especially having caught him mutter to himself how "Sarah would have been better at this." I did my best at seeming like it didn't bother me seeing how devastated Rachel and Rebecca were, I didn't want to add on to their pain. But my efforts at easing their hearts never worked. With me being a constant reminder of mom, Charlie Swan would often say how I got my kind and cheerful personality from her. Another reason they wanted to get the hell out of here. Something I envied them for leaving all the pity attention to me: "Poor thing won't be able to grow up with a mother's love." "Looks like the girls are going to have to step up and help Billy raise Jake." Those were the kind of comments I would hear constantly at first. With them leaving now it's more asking me directly how I've been holding up and what I miss most about mom. I lie saying how I was too young to remember. It was better that way, it hurt too much to talk about her.

Adeline was someone I really confined in she's someone I can completely let out all my emotions with. Sure, I had Embry and Quil, who I can tell anything to. Hell, there are somethings I've told them that I wouldn't dare tell Addie. Just like she has something's that she would only tell Kim. You know girl stuff. But there was something about Adeline that put me at ease. Whenever I felt like I was sinking her presence would lift me up back to shore. It may sound sappy but that's the best I could describe it. Her mom Everly Clearwater was pretty much my mom's best friend. They both were pregnant at the same time with us and their dream was for us to be as close as they were. At least mom got to see Adeline and I's growing friendship before she passed.

Everyone thought I was insane when I continued my friendship with Adeline after she broke my nose. Sadomasochism is what Quil called our relationship since he couldn't come up with any other logical reason why I still hung out with her. Growing up Adeline didn't really have friends she only had my sisters and her cousins. Other kids thought it was suicide being around her since she had built a rep of being aggressive. I've seen her bite this boy's arm while on the jungle gym. His mom saw the deep bite marks when she picked him up, she yelled at Addie for what she had done. This lady even waited for Everly to show up only to tell her that she had given birth to a demon. I remember that day clearly since my mom took them straight to our house and I heard her cry her frustrations to my mom.

Many people blamed her for Addie's behavior saying she doesn't know how to raise her own daughter. Sure, Adeline had a hell of a temper, but it was never without reason. But most didn't know that kids around the rez made fun of her provoking that side of her. She was the only one in our tribe to have hazel eyes, so people made rumors that Michael Clearwater wasn't her father. There was only a few who truly believe those rumors most of the tribe still gave Everly the benefit of the doubt that she was faithful to Michael. Only because she didn't have brown eyes was the excuse, whatever people around here liked to gossip whether it was true or not. That's one of the few things that pissed me off about living in such a small community. Everyone noticed every single damn thing that happened around here nothing was off limits. I felt for Adeline having to be black listed for such a dumb reason I mean her dad did marry someone outside of the tribe what did they expect a fully blooded Native American. I could see why she's on edge all the time. I was supposed to distract Addie by taking her outside to play but she had already heard her mom's cries. After that day Addie seemed to try and contain herself from throttling people when they spoke about her. But then Kim came into the picture and that seemed to change her luck.

It was completely opposite to how Embry acted when people talked about how his father. He keeps to himself acting as if it didn't faze him whenever he heard about his mother being a whore. He would be just like Addie had Tiffany Call not taught him from a young age to not let it get to him. He has always been kind of a shy kid, he was quiet never really talked unless he was comfortable someone. Which made him an easy target knowing he'll never fight back even if what they said was hurtful. Embry knew in his heart his mom was any but those horrible things, when she gave him so much love, he felt like he didn't need a father's love. Though he said at times he wondered what it would be like.

I always just figured that the younger Clearwater women were emotionally bulletproof nothing can hurt them. Well I was wrong because when I was thirteen, I got to see Leah have her heart broken…twice. Seeing Sam break it off with for no real reason until she got a call that night from Emily telling her what his true intentions were for leaving her. In all honestly, I thought that was the worst of it until Emily started to hang out with him and eventually becoming his. Hell might as well have frozen over with Sam and Emily the two people Leah had loved with all her soul basically ripped her heart out of her chest and pissed all over it. This had broken Adeline as well seeing her cousin go through so much heartache and knowing all the little healing Leah had done with the brake up was destroyed on Addie's fourteenth birthday.

Adeline had refused to come out of her house so, I had to make my way in to at least see her. I needed to see her whatever dark hole she was digging herself into I had help take her out of it.

"Adeline please open the door for me…" No response.

I peered out of the hallway to see if her dad was around. Michael Clearwater was the only man who I was afraid of he was very protective of his daughter. Last summer he had pulled me aside to warn me on getting to close with her. As much as he thought I was a good kid he said and I quote, "All men are animals no matter how kind." That day I thanked god that I had feelings for Bella and not Adeline.

Seeing Michael nowhere in sight I try to see if her bedroom door was open. Feeling the door open as I turn the door knob to peer inside. I open the door a little more to see Adeline lying face down on a bunch of pillows on her bed. I slowly make my way to her trying not to startle her, as I got to her bed, she lifts up her head to turn to me as I sit on her bed.

"…Hey… I heard you weren't coming to Harry's place." No response. "…Well we're all waiting for you to come to wish you happy birthday. Sue even made her berry cobbler for you instead of cake."

She shakes her head as a response.

"Come on at least come out to have one slice you don't have to stay long."

"…How did you know…" She pauses, "…Where's my mom…" She asks in a whisper, but I can tell its strained from crying.

"She's outside talking to Sue, um, we were just arriving at Harry's when your dad came in saying that you refused to leave your house."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well Michael and Harry started to argue about Sam then my dad cut in and… well it didn't seem like it was going to end soon. So, I snuck out to see you. It is your birthday after all. Your mom said it was okay for me to come in."

"I hate him." For the first time since I've come in this was the first expression she gave other than a blank stare. Anger. "I hate Sam, I hate how he hurt Leah, I hate how the elders let him do whatever he wants, I hate how they idolize him and his cult, I just really hate him."

She never let go of her hate for Sam but she sure as hell knew how to hide it.

Having Embry call to tell me that both him and Quil were grounded for crashing the quads for god knows how long, felt like a stab to my heart. Was this how Adeline felt every year when Kim left. I didn't know what to do with myself somehow, I ended up lying on the shore of First Beach. Adeline found me there and pulled me out of my sorrows by assuring me we can survive without our other half's.

It felt good having her by my side constantly. Although she didn't help me with fixing cars, hearing her talk was relaxing and seeing her get excited when one of her favorite songs came on the radio made me happy. Her presence gave me comfort and I never got tired of her. But I got scared that she would get tired of me. I mean, why wouldn't she. Though the guys around here were scared of her, they had taken notice of how pretty Adeline had gotten. She had this really pretty shade of hazel eyes that depending on the lightening made them look more green than brown. She also had these rosy cheeks that would turn red whenever she got embarrassed and her pink lips always had a bit of red from her constantly biting her lip. These were things I had always noticed but as of recent it was all I can think about. Like the other day when she undid her braid to re-braid it, I just thought how cute she looked with her hair down.

Having any kind of feelings for Adeline other than friendship was out of the question. I couldn't risk our friendship just because I was starting to feel something. Which seems ridiculous considering Quil and I got in a fight when were younger over which one of us was going to marry Addie. But things were different now, I was older, and I had to more to lose if I ever tried anything with her.

To ensure her that hanging out with me wasn't just fixing old cars in my garage, I took her to a party on First Beach. Everything was going fine until I went to take a leak leaving her by herself. I didn't think leaving her alone was a big issue since we knew most of the people there but there were a few folks from Forks that were unknown to us. On my way back I see some guy creeping on Adeline as I got closer, I noticed how tense she was.

"You're a fine piece of ass." Hearing him say that to her and put his arm around her trying to grab her hip, inching closer to her ass, pissed me off. What was worse was seeing how freaked Addie was that she was frozen in place. So, I punched him.

Since we were eleven, I had been promising Adeline if anyone messed with her, I'd deck them. Every time she'd laugh and say I was too much of a string bean to have enough muscle for a punch. Sure, I was tall and lanky, but I knew how to fight but she didn't believe me. After that punch I half expected her to tease me with 'string bean', but it didn't come. Instead she worried over my hand and iced it for me.

During all of this all I could think about how close that guy got to doing something to Addie I was sure she didn't want. I knew she didn't have any experience with guys it was a given since every guy in the rez at one point avoided her like the plague. And for this guy to almost ruin the little faith she still had on men killed me. So, in that moment I offered that we be each other's first kiss.

Having Adeline be my first kiss was something I had wishfully thought of. Hearing her think I was trying to kiss her out of pity hurt me that she thought I would do so to her. I reassured her that it was would mean so much for her to be my first. Adeline had nodded her head yes. I moved slowly to her lips, our lips barley touch when I ask her if it was okay. She nodded again and this time gently rest my lips against hers. I felt my whole body warm up once our lips fully connected but it was short lived with her pulling away. Her lips felt so good that I went in for another and another. Each kiss made my heart pumped faster than the last. And finally, I stop resting my forehead on hers. Seeing her red face after our kiss made my heart soar. At this moment I realized that Adeline Clearwater was the kind of girl my heart ached for and not Bella Swan.

_Love moderately. Long love doth so._  
_Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow._ – Romeo and Juliet


	8. Lounge Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so we're back to Adeline's POV. Honestly I never had plans of changing POV's but I had a change of heart once I wrote chapter 6, but let me know if you guys liked seeing Jacob's POV. Also if any of you guys are interested you can find me on tumblr songbirdblack if you guys wanna talk Twilight or anything really I'm constantly on there.

_There was something in the air that night_   
_The stars were bright, Fernando_   
_They were shining there for you and me_   
_For liberty, Fernando_

There goes my mom playing Abba again like she always does every Sunday morning. The fact that she's played Fernando for the third time this morning must mean she's in a good mood. So, when I walked down into the kitchen I wasn't surprised to her swaying to the beat while singing along. She was elbow deep into a fish that apparently Old Quil dropped off earlier.

She was blissfully unaware I was there until I bumped into the corner of the counter like a dumbass. She turns around and giving me a smile, "Morning sweetheart, hopefully you slept okay cause we have a long day ahead of us."

"What the hell is going on, where's dad?" It was weird for my dad not to be around when mom's cleaning a fish. He's usually all over her wanting for her to be done so he can season it.

She turns back to the fish she's gutting, "He went over to Harry's to help set up apparently there's going to be an early Mariner's game and they wanted to watch the game outside so now we're having a cookout."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh god when are they gonna realize we aren't going to the World Series this year. We got close last year but this year they're slacking."

"Songbird please, you know this cookout is just an excuse for them to get wasted. Especially since Charlie coming over so go get dressed cause as soon as I'm done hear we are going to Harry's."

Holy shit Charlie Swan was coming over to the rez. Normally this wouldn't shock me but apparently him and Billy had this huge blow out over the Cullen's at the start of the summer. Jacob had told me that they weren't talking last I heard so the fact that he was coming over meant they had patched things over. Which also meant Billy was going to be there with the rest of their old man squad.

I went upstairs to my room to get dressed it had been weirdly hot for the past week. I figured I'd wear this summer dress I had since we were probably going to be outside all day. It wasn't anything special it was a short navy dress with little white flowers all over. I put my hair into a low ponytail, and I go downstairs to find my shoes.

I look over to the kitchen to see my mom packing up the fish. I put on my shoes outside on the porch to wait for my mom. It didn't take to long for her to come out, we walked to Uncle Harry's since dad had the car.

Once we walked in Leah bolted from the couch to drag me to her room. On our way there Seth came out to greet me, but Leah pushed him back into his room and slammed the door on him.

"Aw Leah why'd you have to do that." He whined from the other side of his door.

"Seth, I need Addie for something so leave us alone you're not gonna be alone anyways your boyfriend is coming over soon."

"Leah stop telling people Jake is my boyfriend!"

"Then stop kissing his ass or I wouldn't have to, come on Addie." She grabs my arm pulling me into her room. I sit down on her bed as she locks her door.

"So, I just wanted to know when you became a party girl." She says with her arms crossed leaning against her door.

"The fuck are you talking about I've only been to one party recently. It's not like I'm going out every night and getting wasted."

"Addie I just want to hear from you what happened at Kyle's bonfire. Since his friend's cousin is trying to convince his friends how close he was to fucking you. So, spill and don't leave anything out."

"Leah come on do I really need to relive that night."

"Yea I also gotta know if that string bean really knocked that idiot out."

"Well he did, one punch and he was down."

"Shit…I didn't know he had enough muscle to do that I guess miracles do happen."

I get up from that bed, "Is that all you wanted to talk about how some gross guy basically groped me in front of everyone and had his ass handed to him by Jacob."

She shakes her head and walks towards me having me sit down on the bed again with her joining me. "Look Addie I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I've been distant…"

"No Leah don't you don't have to apologize for that I get it."

"No Adeline I do I already lost one sister I don't want to lose another by pushing you away because of something you didn't even do. I want it to be like how it was before, I just want my baby sister back."

"Leah I never went away, and I promise not matter what happens I'll never leave you side. We're like sisters…only closer." I grin at her.

"Fuck you would make a SpongeBob reference. You're lucky I missed you, you bitch or else I would ignore you for that."

"Aww you missed me come here Lee." I get her into a strong hug which she always tries to force herself out of but this time she actually hugged me back.

"Yea whatever so, what have you been up to since Kim left?"

"I've just been hanging out with Jacob…"

"Just you two what about the other two stooges."

"Um they've been grounded for awhile its just been me and Jake, hopefully they'll be able to hang with us before summer ends."

"Please you love having him to yourself."

"That's not true."

"Whatever you say…Mrs. Black…" Giving me a knowing smile.

My face felt like it was burning from embarrassment, "You swore you'd never mention that again."

She laughs as she continued, "Mrs. Adeline Black…Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." She falls back onto the bed laughing even harder that bitch.

"Shut the hell up I was like ten when I wrote that stuff!"

There's a knock on the door having us both look up at the door, "Leah did you hit your brother with the door!"

"No mom he's being dramatic!"

"Leah unlock this door!"

With that our little chat was over after Aunt Sue was done lecturing Leah on being nicer to Seth. We were put to work. My job was to put all the beer in the big cooler and fill it with ice while Leah was sent to the store. Seth was out in the back with the dads, Uncle Harry had been trying to get him to learn his secret fish fry recipe, but Seth still had trouble getting over the sliminess of the fish. I'd rather be doing that than dragging this damn cooler which I had to do since one of the wheels fell off.

As I open the back door to push the cooler down the few steps that led to the back yard. I hear my dad shout out a greeting, I straighten up to look over to see who it was. It was Billy and Jacob.

Billy is holding onto a twelve pack of beer on his lap as Jacob pushed him closer to the men, "I see you boys have already set up the TV."

"Of course, we wanted to make sure it was hooked up right before the game started wouldn't want to miss anything." My uncle says cleaning his hands to take the beers off Billy's hands.

My dad asks with a serious look on his face, "Did you two drive over here?"

"How else were we going to get here my chair wouldn't be able to make it plus Jacob knows how to drive might as well make him my chauffeur." Jacob rolls his eyes at his dad's comment.

"Just make sure Charlie doesn't get wind of it." God does my dad have to always be such a stick in the mud.

Billy grins ignoring my dad's tone, "I can take him I'll just roll over his ankles." He says making uncle Harry laugh.

I get back to the cooler, looking at the cooler and back at the stairs. I determine I'd mostly likely break something if I try lifting it down. So, I decide to push it down I mean it's only four steps what real damage can that do.

It took me a few pushes to start getting some traction as the cooler went down the stairs so did I. My body skidded down the stairs with the cooler.

I hear frantic footfalls approach me, I lift up my head from the dirt looking up I saw my dad, Jacob, and Seth staring at me horrified. Jake and Seth push the cooler aside as my dad starts to help me up. As I started to get up, I felt stinging on my arms and legs.

My dad carefully puts his arm around trying to avoid any injuries I might have, "Songbird look at me are you alright?" I nodded my head trying not to look at anyone. Fuck this was embarrassing. "Seth go get your mother, Jacob get some of that ice and put it on her legs."

Seth goes running into the house yelling, "Mom! Addie almost died on the stairs come help!"

Aunt Sue and my mom come rushing outside to see what's going. She looks at the abandoned cooler and focuses her attention on me making my dad go to the side. Luckily all I got was a few scratches on my arms and legs which I'll get some bruising on them since they hurt like hell. She said either by tonight or tomorrow morning I'll get to see the full extent of my bruising.

After my little show everyone went back to setting up expect me since my new job was to "sit and look pretty" as ordered by Billy.

So, I hung around Billy while everyone else was being a busy bee. I love talking with Billy he always had a story ready to tell for every situation. Like now he was telling me about the time Jacob had fallen flat on his ass and was constantly falling back down on the icy floor. Apparently, he had been so excited about Bella being back he ran towards Charlie's house as soon as he got off of the car slipping on their icy driveway.

To Charlie's horror Bella ran to Jake to help him up but she ended up falling too. So, now there was two kids on the icy driveway trying to desperately to get up. Charlie had managed to pick Bella off the ground meanwhile Jacob had to army crawled to the stairs.

Jacob always gets annoyed when Billy tells me stories about him. Claiming they are all embarrassing which they are, but I loved them. What really pisses him off is when Billy starts to bust out his baby album which had two full pages of a naked baby Jacob. He ended up hiding the album, but Billy had pictures of him and his sisters in his wallet to show people how cute his son was.

It was finally game time, and everyone was out back. The old men were getting wasted as the game progressed. Aunt Sue tried to slow down uncle Harry's drinking, but he insisted he was fine. Leah and I were inside laying down on the couch not wanting to be around our drunk dads.

Jacob and Seth had gone to go rally with the rest of the dumbasses who apparently were free men. So, now it was just us two and there wasn't really much to do with Leah labelling me as dead weight.

I'm not sure how much time had gone by since we had fallen asleep, but we were woken up by someone loudly slamming the door open.

"Where's my favorite Clearwater at!" I lift myself up to look over the couch to see Quil standing by the door with a huge grin on his face. Embry walks in behind giving me a small smile, "Hey Addie."

"Fuck Quil this isn't your house do you have to be so loud." Oh Quil, his first taste of freedom and he's already dealing with an annoyed Leah.

"Oh man Jake you didn't tell us she was gonna be here."

Jacob now coming in with a plastic bag in his hand, "Dude it's her house where did you expect her to be."

"Great all I needed was the dumbass squad here to really make this a party." Leah not wanting to deal with Quil, gets up from the couch to get her car keys.

"Sorry about Quil, Leah, we'll try to control him." Embry trying to reassure her.

"Please that's like asking for a miracle to happen I'll see you guys, hopefully never." She says rushing out of the door.

Seth watching his sister walk out he turns to Quil with a pout on his face, "Look what you did you ran my sister out." He says as he then goes out to try and convince Leah to come back inside.

"Hey all I did was walk in! I didn't do anything to her!" He defends himself while raising his arms up.

"Yea, and you complaining about her being here was nothing." Embry shoots back at him, he didn't have to same dislike towards Leah like Quil did. If anything, he'd tried befriending her but being Jake and Quil's best friend she automatically labelled him as being immature.

Jacob just shook his head at them walking over to me, "Anyways we stopped by Embry's mom's store and got some ice pops if you want any."

"Sure." He pulls out a box of ice pops from the plastic bag and opens it so that I can get one.

Quil leans over the couch with Embry next to him, "Damn Clearwater Jake wasn't kidding when he said you had ate shit trying to push down a cooler."

"I'm glad my injuries have become a hot topic between you guys."

"Don't worry baby, Doctor Ateara is here now, I'll have you fixed up in no time."

"I'd rather have the plugged pulled if you're my doctor."

"Burn!" Embry snickered earning him a shove from Quil.

Having them here had me realized I had kind of missed them. Something I'd never admit…well at least to Quil. Seeing them joke around like we always did with each other had me assume that Jacob hasn't told them of our kiss.

It had been a week since that kiss. The day after it happened, when we went on our coffee run, we had agreed to keep it to ourselves. We figured it might get weird between the four of us if Embry and Quil found out.

Not that it really mattered because Jake and I's relationship hadn't changed. We still hung out at his garage, drove around La Push, and joked like we always did. Nothing had really changed it was like that kiss had never happened.

Even though I was over the moon that he had wanted me as his first kiss. I had hoped that he would start seeing me as more than just his best friend Addie. Surprisingly enough I wasn't upset that he hadn't show any signs of wanting more with me.

That was something I was afraid of once he had left home. But when he came over the next day to check on me that fear went away. He was still the same Jacob, who goes out of his way to make sure I was happy.

As long as I had Jacob's love whether it was romantic or not, I was more than happy to have it.


End file.
